1. Field of the Invention
Methods of increasing overall engine efficiency while simultaneously extracting the potential energies of an internal combustion engine exhaust.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the exception of equipment using engine exhaust to propel air-fuel intake mixtures by exhaust-driven turbine type superchargers, and using heat extracted for use similar to that used in the Pogue and other type carbureters and devices, no method or means is known to exist for the "amplification" of or otherwise the "increase" of the energy content of the usual internal combustion engine exhaust emissions as to be made useful and applicable for auxiliary power driving purposes for reducing overall engine efficiency, which is, in substance, the fundamental basic objective of the invention hereof.
That is, there is no evidence available of any practical means to economically improve the quality of the exhaust emissions from internal combustion type engines, regardless of the type of fuel used such as gasoline and diesel oil, by the method of feeding into the engine exhaust emission flame flow, additional "oxidizing agents," such as air, and/or oxygen, by which to increase the potential energies of those emissions for power-take-off purposes and for use in generating desirable engine intake fuel gases such as hydrogen and oxygen which can increase engine efficiency and simultaneously and automatically reduce pollution.